Heart of the Beast New Version
by mama-Ichigo
Summary: When Harry went into the DoM he watched Sirius die as long as his two best friends, Collapsing at the feet of Bellatrix Lestrange, he doesn't want to fight anymore. And who better to help him than the one person who wants him out of his way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys welcome to the new edition of Heart of the Beast. I got a bunch of lovely criticism and I just decided to write a new edition to see what would happen, what kind of reviews I would get and things like that. So please, just read and tell me what you think about the story. This is still going to be a Harrry and Jacob pairing and Draco and Edward pairing. I have no idea where I am going to put Bella but I figure it out...**

**Setting the Stage: Ok this is going to be where Billy Black is a **_**distant**_** cousin to Sirius Black and Narcissa Malfoy. This is going to be set right at the end of Order of the Pheonix and then going to the beginning of New Moon.**

**Ages: I changed them a bit and Harry is going to be 16, going on 17 at the beginnning of New Moon. I know that is totally wrong but it is going to happen. Draco is 17, everyone knows Edward is 17, Jacob is 16. **

** Prologue**

"No! No Sirius! No!" Harry screamed as Kingsley held him back as he watched his Godfather fall through the veil. Ron and Hermione watched on in horror, ignoring their opponents to look at the scene in horror as Bellatrix Lestrange let out a maniacal laugh, mocking Harry. Harry growled at her, watching through watery green eyes as she ran out of the room chanting, 'I killed Sirius Black' before turning to look for his friends only to find them yelling for help, but Harry couldn't help them- not when _she _killed Sirius. Harry hissed, yanking himself from Kingsley's grip and running after the woman who had killed his only family left.

"I Killed Sirius Black!" She screamed joyously as she twirled throughout the Department of Mysteries.

"_Expelliarmus!" _He yelled, "_Stupefy!"_ he fired off, hitting Bellatrix in the back. She let out a yelp before collapsing on the floor, smiling gleefully at Harry who had his wand pressed to her face.

"Aw, is little Potty Wotty angry? Aw is he sad because I killed wittle Sirius Black?" she mocked.

"_Do it Harry,"_ a voice spoke in his ear, sending shivers down his spine, "_you know the spell, Harry. Use it._" the voice egged again, encouraging him. Harry began to pant, he didn't want to do this. He hated Bellatrix, he wanted her to pay, to gasp, and cry out as Harry tortured her. He could feel his scar tingling as these feelings washed over him, pleasre filling his body before he froze. These were not his feelings, he did not want to feel this, this wanting to cause pain, to cause sorrow... to murder.

"Aw, can't do it wittle Potty?" she cackled at him. Harry placed his head in his hands, he could feel Voldemort's presense, feel his presense in the back of his head. _No..._ Harry thought in response to the voice that was pressuring him. _I don't wanna fight anymore..._ he thought pitifully as he dropped to his knees in front of Bellatrix, tears watering in his eyes. His wand rolled out of his limp hand, onto the tiled floor rolling from his person.

"I don't wanna fight anymore." was the pitiful whisper that exited from his mouth. Bellatrix let out another insane laugh and Harry couldn't bring himself to care, he just let the bone-chilling laugh wash over him as if he didn't even hear it. Harry raised his, seemingly, broken jade eyes to look into the malicious red slitted eyes that studied him from behind Bellatrix. "I don't want this." he whispered brokenly, "No more death." he begged with a whisper that stopped Bellatrix's laughter. Harry curled his arms around himself, as if he was cold, shivering.

"Interestin-" the dark lord began but was interrupted by Bellatrix's insane laughter, mocking Harry because of his pitifullness. "_Crucio._" The dark lord raged, angered that Bellatrix would interrupt him as if she was more important than he, himself. "You dare interrupt your lord so carelessly Bellatrix? Do I not deserve your utmost respect?" Voldemort asked angrily.

"I'm s-sorry my lord! I beg your forgiveness! Potter's," she spat as if the name left a bad taste on her tongue, "pitiful display for pity is disgusting!" Voldemort peered down at her with hard, amused eyes that seemed to see right through her.

"Do you not want to fight?" Voldemort's voice washed over him like thick velvet, as if seducing him for an answer.

"No more fighting." Harry practically begged.

"Bellatrix, keep the light wizards busy." Voldemort ordered and Belaatrix practically bounced to her feet, seemingly, unaffected by the _Crucio_ that the Dark Lord threw at her. Voldemort extended his hand to the booy that was sitting on the floor, shivering madly. "Come with me Harry. You won't have to fight anymore." He promised with a smirk that taunted his lips. Harry just stared at the pale hand that was laid out in front of him. It was as if God had dropped a way out of hell right in front of him. Harry figured it was a trap but he didn't want to watch anymore people die because of him.

If he fell gracefully from the picture maybe the world would accept defeat better than they would when he was the savior of the light. Something he never wanted to be.

Harry cocked his head at the hand curiously as the people in the background began to scream at him to stop. He ignored them though. His jade eyes turned from the hand and sought out the wide-eyed, terrifed, and revolted look of his 'friends'. Except for Ron and Hermione whose body's were laying less then twenty yards from his feet thanks to Lucius Malfoy and Stan Shunpike. Curiously enough, their deaths werent as mind boggling to him as Sirius' was. It was if they didn't matter to him, but he knew while he was numb now the only death that would matter was Sirius'. Later, he imagined, was when the truth- the severity- of their deaths. Harry's pale, scarred, hand reached up to Voldemort's and touch it lightly, as if to see if it was just a dream.

He never expected the soft, gentle grip the Dark Lord reassured him with a he pulled him into his billowing black robes.

Harry knew he shouldn't have looked back at the crowd but he couldn't help himself. He saw the betrayal and hatred forming in their eyes- the eyes of those that were supposed to love him. And in Bellatrix's black coal like orbs he only saw elated happiness and triumph as Harry was apparated away with a loud, powerful 'pop'. He knew that image would forever haunt his dreams.

**Ok, now that is the prologue of this story, i know some harsh things in there a bit of a rocky start Heart of the Beast is totally being redone, a few bits and peices like the last one. I have no idea if Stan Shunpike was a later on Death Eater or if he was always one reguardless but there you go. I'm hoping to redo alot of the errors and I hope this beginning helps you see the inside to Harry.**

**He is broken because he lost the last family member he CONSIDERED family he had left besides Remus Lupin who-as you all know- will accompany him. The deaths of Ron and Hermione haven't hit him yet because he was still numb for Sirius' death he watched them die after Sirius was killed before running after Bellatrix, I didn't describe that on purpose. I hope I portrayed Voldemort's demand for authority correctly as well as Bellatrix's need to obey and please Voldemort. **

**I hope i portrayed Harry's actions considerably well as well because as you know from my author's note at the beginning, Harry is only a 16 year old boy who been abused, neglected, and now lost all that he could lean on. He will NEED to be healed and such.**

**As for my actions on posting the flame on the orginal story of this, it was rude. Granted Rokkas reviewed where everyone could see it but it was rude of me nonetheless. I would have never done that when I was not angry and I did it then to be a spiteful bitch. Everyone who backed me thank you from the bottom of my heart but she was just expressing her opinion of my story which a bunch of people have. I acted young and immature much like my writing because I am trying to mature it and I know Rokkas has matured her writing perfectly. I love her stories, always had-always will. Rokkas and I have discussed the flame and she gave me more feed back and I have apologized. Still though I was out of line even to post that review for others to read and reply of as more reviews that could have been used on my story giving me feed back or telling me that they enjoyed it or not.**

**Another heart felt apology out to Rokkas and I hope that she will read this chapter and give me a good reply on the improvement to the plot because i thought it went very well establighing a baseline for my plot to unfold.**

**This chapter is dedicated to her =) Thank you Rokkas, and I apologize for my uncouthness (whatever that means, I just put it there to see more professional lol)**

**PLEASE REVIEW: I don't want to continue the story without a start of sufficient amount of reviews telling me if I should go on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As of 11/11/11, I have counted the votes and these are the people that reviewed and voted period. The story will be continued. Here are the people that voted and their chosen vote. If you have things written next to your name other than a yes or no, then that is my reply to you. There are more votes, I can assure you but they came after 11/11/11 and thus they are valid but I'm too lazy to put their name up here so THANK YOU FOR VOTING! I LOVE YOU! There ****J**

1. loves-unwanted-qeen- Yes. **I like it as well and I can't wait to see how I write it to be honest. Hopefully well.**

**2. **jgood27- Yes. **Ok.**

**3. **Dareagon- Yes. **Ok. Thank you for your time!**

**4. **FanFicLoverz ()- Yes. **Ok.**

**5. **Huanted Darkling- Yes. ** Ok I will see what I can do.**

**6. **Melika2928- Yes. **I am just positively shocked that you think this is one of your favorite stories on the entire site! Thank you darling!**

**7. **koryssa-kory- Yes. **Thank you, I look forward to seeing your reviews and comments with the later story. I appreciate the complement; I believe I have grown a little in writing and wanted to rewrite the story COMPLETELY. So thank you for supporting.**

**8. **Evangeline ()- Yes. **Will do friend, will do.**

**9. **xXwinterlilyXx- Yes. **Why on earth would I want you to die! Of suspense. Lol**

**10. **Tachimaru- Yes. **Ok, I will. Depending in the votes *Cough Cough***

**11. **kitty tokyo uzumaki- Yes. **Don't frown! I'll continue!**

**12. **Solo16 ()- Yes. **Thanks for your support; hopefully the original won't go anywhere. It's awesome to just goof off one story ya know?**

**13. **wolf-with-snake-eyes- Yes. **K.**

**14. **ca186229- Yes (I think). ***Sigh* yes but when I post the story on the internet I want to know if people are going to WANT to read it. Otherwise, I'm just wasting my time you see.**

**15. **ans90jas10- Yes. **Ok, ok, ok, ok! I will! Lol.**

**16. **Elfin69- Yes. **Yes of course, Remus goes wherever Harry goes always. This way there is hope for Remus to find love and Harry as well.**

**17. **mizzrazz72- Yes. **Thanks for the vote.**

**18. **PrettyPieceOfFlesh- Yes. **Why thank you! Yes, I like the way the new beginning is as well, I wanted more of a mutual relationship between Riddle and Potter this story. Now to mention the complaints I got from the old story with people wanting to see Draco but they couldn't, so… I decided to make the mutual relationship. Kills two birds with one stone, eh?**

**19. **Angel-Hime-Chan- Yes. **On the double Mistress! I'll do as I can! Lol I hope this is ASAP enough for you .**

**20. **CLshadow- Yes. **Thank you, I believe I may do just that.**

**21. **J ()- Yes. ** I totally agree with you because we both know that relationships in real life aren't all rainbows and sunshine, its complex and sometimes takes a while for it to happen even if there are imprinting situations because when someone you don't know gets shoved on you, people don't take it very well.**

**22. **angelkitty77- Yes. **Thank you for the vote.**

**23. **ArrancarMaiden- Yes, yes yes! **Lol, the three continues only counts as one but you are very spirited, I like you ****J**

**24. **Tubbs- Yes. **Yes I thought so as well, that's why it is so different from the other. To be honest, the other beginning made me gag. Thank you for your review and your pen name made me laugh! Love it!**

**25. **HeidiFox- Yes. **I can't remember either! I love your enthusiasm it made me laugh at your excited review and put a smile on my face! Thanks!**

**26. **Star-cat271191- Yes. **Thank you. The reason why there is a completely different spin off from the original is because I personally didn't think the other had any potential, and if it did, I lost it at the beginning. I hoping to put more Draco and Harry, and more Voldemort and Harry relationship, but the LVHP will be completely platonic, perhaps a fatherly relationship. Maybe even an I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine, kinda thing.**

**27. **little crimson fox- Yes. **Ok, this one is in my top five because of the way it's written, and I'm not making fun of you! I swear! But thank you for the formal letter and then using Hell in it because it made my day. Love this review Deary ****J **

**28. **iHeartYaoi123- Yes. **Why thank you! I would love to continue it and it should be interesting considering the completely different spin off from its original version. Thanks for the review deary!**

**29. **GeminiSoul01- Yes. ** Will do.**

**30. **Exodiano- Yes. ** Thank you for the vote! Love you enthusiasm and the facts that you love the story. Reading your vote lifted my spirits, I appreciate it ****J.**

**31. **xoxh3l3nxox- Yes. **Thank you for your time, I'll definitely continue it. (Haha, see what I did there? With Definitely? ****J)**

**32. **soulXmaka4evalove- Yes. **Love the enthusiasm, as well as the caps! Thanks for the complement, I wouldn't say I'm good at writing, I would say ok, but I think I'm getting there. Thanks for believing in me, its people like you that make me wanna continue writing. Thank you Love.**

**33. **Hugin and Munin- Yes. **Thanks for the vote, and your patience. I will continue the story.**

**34. **LunaticV- Yes. **Short abbreviation, love the laziness, I probably would've done the same.**

**35. **LishaBaby- Yes. **Ok, your review , I have to say, makes top five on my favorite list. Lol, the impatience I have to say in your review means that you love the story. I had a person (I will not tell due to obvious reason) IMed me and said to ignore your review because it was rude. My dear, I don't think it was rude, I thought your lecture and impatience means you love the story. Thanks deary! Like I said, probably my most favorite review.**

**36. **raindancer08- Yes. **Short and sweet, I like it.**

**37. **darkwaterstorm- Yes. **Thanks for voting!**

**38. **ABlackSuicide- Yes (I think). **Ok, so you confused me a little bit, you wouldn't mind if I discontinued it but you want me to finish? Lol I love the honesty and I can honestly say your reviews are one of my favorites. Thanks for taking time out of your day to review, I appreciate it.**

**39. **Hp-slash-crazy- Yes. **Why thank you dear, I would love to finish the story but I appreciate you wanting me to continue and reading it, as well as voting. Thanks Love ****J.**

**Without further ado, here's the next installment of Heart of the Beast.**

"C'mon Potter," the enticing voice spoke when they appeared, "I do not have all day I assure you." Harry looked up at the sound of the voice, at his lifelong enemy.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Harry asked quietly, his voice breathless. The Dark Lord looked at him with crimson red eyes, the very eyes that Harry could swear saw into his soul. "I have no family left now." He whispered, tears building up in his eyes. His shoulders began to shake, the tears finally falling down his face, the tears he cried for Sirius.

"Don't be an idiot, Potter. Surely you have relatives you go to every summer." He spoke, sitting in the chair at his desk. "But I did not come here to speak of your doting relative-"

"-Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know what you're talking about! Those people aren't my family! They aren't my family," he finally whispered, beginning to rock back and forth. The dark lord sighed before lowering his hood, revealing his new face. His cheek bones were chiseled, jaw more defined. His skin was pale, eyes still a bloody crimson. His hair was pulled back into a tie at the base of his neck. Harry gasped when his chin was suddenly roughly taken by the Dark Lord's hand and their eyed force to interlock.

"_Legilimens._" He spoke stoically and Harry gasped as his mind was forcefully invaded. Voldemort watched as Harry grew up, the cupboard, the belt whipping, the boy acting like their own personal house elf, the _Harry Hunting_, everything. The Dark Lord forced his hand away from the boy's face, disconnecting his eyes as Harry slumped forward. "So the golden boy isn't as polished as Dumbledore would like." He muttered to himself, lifting up the broken, limp boy into his arms. "I've got you now Harry." He promised and Harry shut his eyes after that promise, his heart believing the man.

When Harry woke up, he could have sworn his head was screaming at him from pain. He just wanted to grab his head and cry, curl into a ball and cry his eyes out. A knock echoed throughout the room causing Harry to cringe in pain as he sat up from the comfortable bed. It was then that he noticed the room he was in. It was elegant; the ceiling corners were decorated with golden ties. The bed was huge, the seats fluffy and satin sheets. The sheets and blankets were silver, green, and black, the perfect Slytherin colors.

When the door opened, Harry's head snapped to the opening space, shooting pains shooting up his neck but he ignored them. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated from fear. He looked like a deer caught in the head lights, his chest beginning to heave with hyperventilation. "Calm down Potter. You have no reason to fear me." A silk riched voice drawled, much like a Malfoy Harry noticed. Harry narrowed his eyes at the Dark Lord that stood in front of the door, his fear dissipating as fast as it appeared.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe _Tom._" Harry hissed, ignoring the sharp pain that emitted from his scar.

"What happened to the Potter I saw last night? All broken and confused, still grieving over his Godfather's death?" he asked, a small sneer on his mouth as he spoke to Harry. Harry hissed at him, much like a snake.

"I just lost my Godfather!" Harry hissed, "I left with you!"

"Oh please," Voldemort snored, "Spare me the feminine feelings won't you?"

"I saw their faces," Harry whispered dejectedly, the memories of last night flooding through his mind; "I saw their faces when I left with you. I saw the betrayal in their eyes. I saw the hatred." Harry nearly sobbed. His left hand grabbed his chest, clenching the shirt just above his heart, as if it was hurting him. Voldemort was silent, his crimson eyes trained onto the teen in front of him. "_What do you want from me Tom?"_ Harry asked in Parseltongue unconsciously. Voldemort hissed, his fingers yanking Harry's chin to him.

"How did you learn to Speak?" he demanded furiously. Harry whined as the intensity of the pain in his scar. "How Potter!" the man demanded. Harry just hissed in pain, clutching his forehead in pain.

"I don't know!" he hissed, "I've just always been able to!" he sobbed, the pain convulsing throughout his body.

"That's _not _possible Potter." The man hissed, "Quit lying!"

"I'm not lying!" he hissed. "I've always been able too!" Voldemort yanked his chin into his hand in order to interlock the eyes.

"_Legilimens._" The Dark Lord hissed, angrily, the push more hurtful, angry due to the anger of the man who casted the spell. Harry wanted to cry out in agony of the splitting pain that went through his head. Memories flashed through the Dark Lord's eyes as waves of pain paralyzed Harry. The Dark Lord made a small noise of disapprovement, disconnecting his eyes from Harry's, ending the smell. He moved as Harry collapsed on the bed, his breaths ragged, eyes clouded and staring off into space. "I'm impressed Mr. Potter." Voldemort congratulated, "most victims to my _Legilimens_ pass out before I am even finished."

"Did you find what you needed asshole?" Harry wheezed, his body still unmoving.

"Yes, I found out the bane of my existence is going to remain a pain in my arse." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, a very humane thing Harry noticed.

"How?" Harry asked, his breath still ragged.

"Two _very_ rare things, both as disturbing as the other." Voldemort spoke.

"Do they change anything."

"They change everything Potter. You will forever continue to annoy me. Congratulations." The Dark Lord sneered. Harry gingerly lifted himself up as the Dark Lord squatted in front of him, lowering himself to his eye level. "I'm going to explain something very serious to you Potter. This is something you won't speak during, and will listen whole heartedly. Am I understood?"

"Yes." Harry answered. Harry looked at him expectantly for a moment.

"What do you know of Horcruxes?"

When Voldemort had finished, he stood abruptly, his eyes hardening onto the boy that looked completely heartbroken that he was lied to his whole life. "Dumbledore used you Harry," he spoke, his face squinting as if the boy's name left a bad taste on his tongue, "you were trained to die at my hands when the time was right." He spoke. Harry shook his head back and forth in denial. "Wise up Potter! Think about what he's done to you! The muggle family abuse, you think he didn't know about it? Did you tell him?" he demanded harshly, his words cutting through Harry like a knife.

"Yes, but-"

"- But nothing you stupid boy! You told him and he did nothing. Just like deep down, you knew he wouldn't do anything." he spoke to him, his voice angry sounding. Harry lowered his head in recognition. He knew the man was right, that deep down, he knew he was being used, that no one cared about the Boy-Who-Lived. No, he was just the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Do-As-He-Was-Told. "Look," Voldemort sighed.

"What makes you think I can trust you? You killed my parents, you've tried to kill me and my friends all of my life. If it wasn't for you, then my parents wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't be the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry spoke, "And Cedric Diggory wouldn't have had to die."

"Was that his name?" Voldemort mused, disreguarding the boy's speech. "You obviously don't know so let me enlighten you," Voldemort sneered, "Diggory isn't dead, yet he isn't alive either."

"Don't lie to me! Don't!" Harry suddenly snapped, screeching at the man, his hand clutching the clothes over his chest.

"I'm not lying to you Potter."

"I watched him die! I watched him get hit with the Killing Curse!"

"You idiot! Do you not pay attention in class?" the man asked with a sneer.

"No! Because I'm always worried about you! And who the bloody fuck you'll kill next! Who's the next bloody family that has to live without a dad or a mum? A sister? A brother? That's always what I'm worried about."

"Answer me this Potter." Voldemort demanded, disreguarding his speech, "what's the only creature that the Killing Curse doesn't affect? Hmm? What the only creature that can restore someone to life, but still be within the cloak of death?"

"I dunno." the boy said stupidly. Voldemort grunted at the boy before sighing and reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose once more in irritation.

"You stupid boy, you are hopeless. A vampire. A vampire bit Cedric Diggory that night in the graveyard after you dissapeared. Why? Because we needed to see if the rumor about the venom was true. Unfortunately, it sent the boy back into the time loop due to all of the pent up magic within the boy's system. Back in time as a human most likely due to his magical core disappating the venom. And then, he met a vampire and was changed. I know this due to the fact that once you are sent into a time loop due to the bite of a vampire, you must be bitten by one or unforetold things happen. That's the only part of the rumor we couldn't test." Voldemort rambled, unconsciously rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb.

"So Cedric's alive? And a vampire?"

"Yes." Voldemort answered, "And as a matter of fact, a rather ingenious idea."

"And what in God's green earth might that be?" Harry asked cautiously, not like the glint in Voldemort's eyes.

"I'm sending you away to America."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Do you want to keep fighting in this war?" Voldemort snapped, glaring at Harry. Harry looked at the man with a panicked look, his mouth opening and shutting, as if a fish gasping for air. "Do you wish for people that you don't know hating you because of a person you could save even if you were human? You're a human Potter, a Wizard yes, but still there is only so much you can do child. And what makes it worse is when you blame yourself for it."

"No," Harry whispered, "I don't want to fight anymore. I don't people to look at me as a savior. I just want to be Harry." Harry whispered, letting his head fall onto Voldemort's cloak covered shoulder and sobbed. Voldemort grimaced, making another face of disgust at the boy's actions but decided to let the action go. "I don't want to be in Europe anymore."

"Then I can give you a new start. One where you will stay safe, one where you won't have to fight." Voldemort promised, his heart strings pulling tightly at the broken look on the boy's face, an incident he wouldn't tell anyone. No, no one would know that he actually cared about Harry Potter, the son he never had.

"Where am I going?"

"To Forks."

"Where's that?"

"It's in Washington you idiot. Honestly, do you EVER pay attention?"

"That would be a no. We already went over this, honest do YOU ever listen when I'm talking!" Harry stressed, snickering at the look of rage on the Dark Lord's face.

"You will be the death of me." Voldemort groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

**A/N: Ok there's the other installment for this story. Now, I need a set amount of 30 reviews for this story please. I mean c'mon, its a reasonable number, there were OVER 40 of you that told me to continue so suck it up! lol. When I hit thirty, I will work my ass off to update, but if I don't lol then you guys will still get the story but just a my leisure! Love you guys!**

**Mama-Ichigo**

**Ps: tell me if you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

To all of my lovely readers! I will be continuing these stories you just gotta give me sometime to actually do it lol. My college life is RIDICULOUS lol.


End file.
